


The Duckening

by Carkeysgoingintoshiphell



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Ducks, Established Relationship, F/M, Petra and Jane are mean, and its coming in hot, because its coming, get ready for some scared raf fluff, i didn’t, jane is mean, mateo is supportive boi, rafael is scared, rafael needs some peeps, thats right, you thought I forgot JtV writers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell/pseuds/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell
Summary: Mateo and The twins have been begging their dad for a pet. He agrees and what they bring home was much more then he agreed too.





	The Duckening

_Hello my friends! It has been so long, I really missed you guys! However that is not why I’m back, I’m back because Rafael is... Well let me just show you._

* * *

 ”Ducks! Of all the animals in the world, It just had to be ducks.” 

“You said he could get whatever he wanted-

“Not Ducks Jane! Never ducks.” 

Jane giggled at Rafael who was currently in his bedroom, Hiding. From a duck

**Author's Note:**

> Duck Duck motherfuckers ;)


End file.
